Heartbroken part 3 the real version
by ihavenocluewhythisismyname
Summary: like i said, i messed up the names on the other one. sorry.


Heartbroken (part 3)

Just a couple seconds ago, Starfire had just seen a different side of Robin. A softer side. Now, he was back to his regular self.

"Really? Who are you going to pick?" he asked stiffly.

"I don't know. It has to be someone from Tamaran," she said, playing with her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She bit her lip. "I didn't know until I got here. Gnarrk told me that I had to, or I may not return to Tamaran again. He has spoken with the council, but even they could not change the rules. I am very sorry, Robin."

There was silence between them. After Starfire counted to 200 seconds, Robin said, "But d will you love the guy that you choose?"

"I don't know, but I will not love him as much as I love you," she said, walking out to the balconey. "Oh, Robin, please tell me what to do. I shall trust your judgement."

Robin paused, thinking about it. When he finally spoke, he whispered it. "I think that......you should get married."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know how much you love Tamaran, and that your people love you. I can't take that away, Star," he said, his chest hurting.

Starfire looked out to the distance. "You are right. I do love Tamaran. And if I never saw it again, I do not know what will happen."

"I'll miss you Starfire," he said, taking her and in his. "I don't know what I'll do without you, though."

She closed her eyes. "I will miss you, too. You will not forget me, will you?"

"Of course not, Star. No one could ever forget you."

"Thank you, Robin. For helping me choose," she said, walking away. "I must choose a groom now."

Even though Robin's heart ached bad, he didn't say anything. "I guess I got to go then. Bye Star."

They grabbed each other in a tight hug.

"What?!" Beast Boy yelled. "She's getting married? Again?"

"She didn't get married last time," Robin said, climbing into the T-ship.

"But isn't she dating you?" Cyborg asked, jumping into his seat.

"Not anymore. She loves her planet and people. She can't leave them. Are you ready to go?"

"But aren't you sad?" Raven asked, flying into her spot.

Robin's shoulder slumped a little. "Of course."

Ever one else stopped talking. They have never seen Robin so upset.

Slowly, they flew back to Earth without Starfire.

"Please, may I have your attention?" Starfire shouted.

The people of Tamaran walked over to where she stood. They quietly listened to what she has to say.

"You all must remember when my sister, Blackfire, engaged me with the slug?" (if anyone knows what the name was, plz tell me!)

Everyone nodded.

"The council has decided that I must marry someone now, or I may never come back," she said.

They gasped, shaking their heads in disapproval of their princess never coming back.

"I must now choose my groom. May all the men who has not been married come forward and line up."

All the women and their husband walked back, while the eager men walked forward.

Starfire flew down and talked with each of them a little.

At the end, she looked at everyone. "And the man who I choose as my husband is-"

She hesitated and looked around again. "...... not here."

The people looked confused. But one by one, they came to realize why she said that.

"No! Princess! You must not leave us!" a child said, crying.

Starfire walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Do not worry, little one. Galfore will take good care of you."

He sniffled. "Really? He will not be like the cruel Blackfire?"

"Of course not. He has taken care of me since I was only a baby," she said, smiling.

"But we will miss you."

"As I will miss you, but I do not belong here. I belong in Earth, with one person that I love," she said, standing up. "And I must find him."

"Goodbye, Princess Starfire!" everyone shouted.

She gave Galfore a hug before saying, "Goodbye, my people. I will miss you and Tamaran terribly!"

Then, Starfire flew into the darkness of space and made her way through Earth.

Robin sighed, laying on the sofa. When Starfire was gone, he hasn't been able to eat or do anything.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, trying to pull him up. "You have to do something! Anything!"

Robin slapped him. "There, is that better now?"

Beast Boy glared at him. "I tried, Robin. But you've just given everything up!"

Robin sank deeper onto the sofa. "That's because Starfire is my whole world."

"I am?" Starfire's voice asked from behind him.

Robin sighed. "Cyborg, that isn't going ot work. Everyone knows that you have recorded her voice in your system."

Cyborg grinned. "Got me. But this isn't any trick."

"Robin!" the real Starfire said.

Robin groaned. "Not funny."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. At first he thought it was Raven's, but it was too soft to be her's.

"Starfire?"Robin asked, turning around to see her smile.

"Yes?"

"Starfire!" he yelled, jumping up and hugging her.

She laughed. "Hello."

"But I thought that you were supposed to be married. What about Tamaran?" he said.

She sighed. "I will miss my home planet, but I realized that I cannot live wtihout you. None of the boys there were right for me. Only you are."

Robin smiled. "I can't live without you either."

Beast Boy came into their picture. "It's true. He hasn't done or eaten anything except lie on that sofa. If you sit on where he lsid, it's soooo warm."

Robin's face turned red. "That it not true!"

"Go ahead and feel-AAAHHH!" Beast Boy yelled as Robin chased after her.

Starfire laughed.

"Sorry about that," Robin said, carrying a bruised Beast Boy.

"Dude! I'm sorry!" Beast Boy said, struggling against his arm.

"Shut up!"

"Do not worry, Robin. There is nothing to be embarrased of," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, Robin," Beast Boy said.

Robin gripped his shirt tightly, then let go. "Fine."

Beast Boy ran away, screaming.

Robin walked over to Starfire and gave her another hug. She realized tht he had grown taller, about 2 inches taller than her.

" Promise me that you won't ever leave me again," he murmered in her ear.

She giggled. "I promise."

Then they kissed again. And at that moment, they didn't care if anyone was watching them. Just that everything felt perfect.

yeah, i know. not my best one. if u think i need to improve, please tell me how! :)


End file.
